Diaper Madness
by Megabluex
Summary: What happens when two teenage girls that don't like each other end up becoming sisters and moved to a new town that has a big ghost problem and has a secret organization. For Carrie and Jennifer they find out that the ghosts in Amity Park are at a whole other level, can they battle their way from being turn into big babies or end up wearing diapers forever.
1. Chapter 1

Diaper Madness

By Megabluex

Chapter 1: Two new baby girls in town and the raven hair crush

It was a bright sunny day atAmityParkas two teenage girls are walking throw the city, one look like a pink wearing popular girl and the other was a goth girl no it is not Paulina and Sam. The pink popular girl isJennifer Sweeny is a dirty blonde hair, sexy teenage girl with dark blue eyes and hot pink lip stick, she is wearing a pinkTight Sexy short T Shirts Tops Summer Short Sleevewith a white tight pants with matching sandals platform shoes. The Goth girl isCarrie Rosenberg is a dark raven hair, teenage girl with dark as night colored eyes and pale gray skin, wearing a purpleAurore Value Shoulderless Long Sleeved Jerseywith aLong Denim Skirt with Thigh High Slits and long dark green socks with dark purple horizontal lines and purple and white sneakers. Usually they won't go near each other for any reason but their families moved toAmityParkand they heard rumors of ghost attacks in this town. Also the events that happened to their old home town they both have all their weapons but not the ones that Larry Tools made them, Jennifer still has her kitchen knifes and Carrie still has her samurai sword they both keep them hidden (don't ask me how, you can asked the Jack and Maddie Fenton the same thing how they pull out their ecto weapons out of nowhere in battle.)

So they think it is best to stay together incase something comes out and attack them but that would be a lie because their parents asked them to send some time together and explore the town that is right Jennifer Sweeny and Carrie Rosenberg are sisters. "Oh my god!, I can't believe that our parents moved us here to ghost city USA, like it's was bad enough with the aliens attacking our residents and destroying the mall. I totally can't believe that my dad married you mom so quickly and with out us knowing." Jennifer told her new step-sister "As much as I hate to admitted, I have to agree with you on calling this town ghost city USA, Amity Park is the most hunted city in the world. This city has more ghost attack than any cities or nations capitals in the world from terrorist attacks, but I don't think we have to worry about ghost attack we fought more terrifying creatures back home and some of them were ghosts if you believe the Larry Tools dream. I'm also surprise that my mother married your father so quickly after what happened to our old neighborhood and city with the alien invasion and the passing of my dad and your mother." That is when Carrie voice showed a bit of sorrow in it than her usual emotionless tone as she finally stop talking to Jennifer.

Jennifer let out a sad sigh after being reminded of her dead father, "Yeah, like they could have totally invite us to go with them to Las Vegas, I would love to see the malls there, look at cute hot boys at the pools, and the latest fashion trend." As Jennifer tried to sound like her old shallow self but failed as she continued talking, "but you are right we can handle ourselves against the ghosts of this town, we fought zombies, demons, vampires, robots, you name it we fought it and some of them were ghosts so it should be easy to beat them." Jennifer responded back to Carrie (what they don't know is that the ghost here at Amity Park are at a whole other level than the ghosts they fought back in suburbia, in fact they are in a league of their own.) As they continued walking through town, unknown to them two pears of eyes were watching them from the shadows one pear was a hot neon pink color while the other pear were a light purple neon color, you can tell by their shadowy figures that they are female. "My, my don't they look familiar, am I right sister." The light purple neon eyes told the hot pink eyes, "yes mama will be thrilled to see teenage girl that are just like use in every way possible, she'll love to hear the news and they are going to look so cute wearing diapers and baby outfits." The hot pink eyes answered back to the light purple eyes "yes but that doesn't mean that we can't have fun with them first."

Then both pair of eyes faded and both shadowy figures disappeared, as Jennifer and Carrie continued walking, Carrie was wondering if they'll be spending the whole day together even thought their parents asked them to do it. "So are we spending the whole day together or go on our separate ways and meet back at home?" Carrie question her new step sister, "like of course were going to go our separate ways, I can't let anyone see me with you and find out that you're my sister it would rune my chance to become popular again." Jennifer sounding like her old shallow self and answering her sister question, Carrie let out a emotionless sigh knowing that her so called sister would do some thing like this, after all Jennifer is a archetypal stuck-up, condescending, catty, clueless, and shallow ex-cheerleader. As Jennifer continued talking, they both ignore the crinkling sound that was coming from most of the teenage girls and women that were walking past them. "Once we get to our new school tomorrow we'll go are separate ways just like the old days back at suburbia, I go find the in crowed and join the cheerleader squad to be come popular." As Jennifer finish talking to Carrie, Carrie was about to say a sarcastic emotionless responses until she saw some thing that caught her eyes and for the first time ever to show one her emotion by blushing. Jennifer was waiting for her new-step sister sarcastic emotionless remarks, but it never came out, "Hey, are you even listening to me?" Jennifer asked her step sister with a bit of irritation in her voice.

As Jennifer turned her head towards Carrie the look on Carrie's face didn't just surprise her, it shock and scared her and for the first today she acted like a caring little sister. Jennifer continued to look a her sister wide eyes blushed face, then she decided to look in to the direction of what her sister is looking at to see what cause this facial expression. When Jennifer turned her head and can see why Carrie made that expression, walking towards was a teenage boy their age with raven black hair like her big sister, sky blue eyes, wearing a white T shirt with a red circle in the middle, blue jeans, and red sneakers. Jennifer thought that this boy was cute but as he got closer she realized that he was really cute and she usually goes for the handsome ones but she can't keep her eyes off him. This cause Jennifer to blush as well, in Carries mind (play Monster Madness: Battle for Suburbia Soundtrack - HS2 Interior, as watch the mysterious young man walk down the sidewalk in slow motion) Carrie's heart was beating faster and faster as the mysterious young man continued to get closer to them, Carrie then notice that her face was warming up as well as she continued to stare. Jennifer was thinking the same thing until she snapped out of her trance and noticed that he was close enough to say hi to.

Jennifer shook her head a bit to get it back to her normal skin color, she then turn her head to Carrie and smirk as she still had that shock look on her face, Jennifer was feeling like her old self again she thought about denied that Carrie was her sister. (" As soon as he gets here I'll tell him that Carrie is not my sister and that we don't know each other, I don't want Carrie to scare him off by the way she looks and act around him. I'll just use my charm and walk away with him, so that Carrie and I can just go our separate ways, she might have saw him first but I made the first moved.") Jennifer thought to herself then noticed that the teenage raven hair boy was about a few feet away from her and her sister, but before she could say anything a surge of energy went throughout her entire body. (This only what is going on inside her body that is not shown on the outside) Jennifer body became a shadow like figure in the center of her body is a pink glowing monster token but in the background you can see a pairs of hot pink glowing eyes and a ghostly laughter coming from it.


	2. Chapter2: Inner baby and talking to the

Chapter2: Inner baby and talking to the raven hair crush part1

Jennifer can't explain why she feels all this energy in her body or understand what is happening to her body. Unknown to Jennifer and Carrie the monster tokens from their adventures with Larry Tool have merged in to one monster token and fused in to their bodies.

Moments ago

Two pairs of glowing eyes from before were still watching them from a distance, and listening in on Carrie and Jennifer conversation,(both of them are invisible) "my, my don't these two remind you of two people we know too well" the light purple eyes told the hot pink eyes. "Yes, like looking in to a mirror" the hot pink eyes answered the light purple eyes, "Ms. Pink stinky butt over there reminds me of you sister of how you were back then" the hot pink eyes. "It makes me sick of how I was back then to everyone around me, and Ms. Wet purple and black diaper over here reminds me of you too sister but with a more emotionless and neutral goth tone." The hot pink eyes responded back to her sister "not since mom took care of it and made us sisters" the light purple eyes gently and kindly responded back to her sister, "mama does great work, I'm glad that mama made us sister with her ectoplasm DNA." Said the hot pink eyes to the light purple eyes and smiled at her sister (yes they can see each other while they are invisible) the light purple eyes smiled back and said "now lets see how well they fight against ghosts that from Amity Park."

That when both pair of eyes notice that Carrie and Jennifer were blushing and had a shock look on their face, they were both surprise to see that Carrie was able to show that expression on her face because she is a hard core goth. Both pair of eyes wonder what could have caused this, then both pair of eyes decided to look down the street to see what cause this, that's when they realized that a certain raven hair with sky blue eyes was down the street and heading towards Carrie and Jennifer. This cause both pair of eyes to glare at Carrie and Jennifer "I can't believe this they are both eyeing on the boy are in love with" the hot pink eyes told the light purple eyes with a bit of anger "yes in deed I think we should interfere, how about some overshadow manipulation to make the boy we love to avoid them" telling her sister with a sinister smile and a serious voice tone. "Lovely idea sister, I was about to suggest that we make'em wet and poop themselves right in-front of him, but then again he might feel sorry for them and stay with them for a while giving them their chance to be with him and asking him out." The hot pink eyes responded back to the light purple eyes with a smile (yes both of them can see each other while being invisible) both pair of eyes look down the street again to see how far the raven hair teen is from Carrie and Jennifer. Both pair of eyes notice that the young male teen was about two or three blocks away, knowing this make's it a lot easier to overshadow Carrie and Jennifer and take over their bodies with the time they have.

Both pair of eyes floated down to the street where Carrie and Jennifer are standing, they made sure that they are behind Carrie and Jennifer, both pair of eyes phase themselves into Carrie's and Jennifer's bodies. The hot pink eyes enter Jennifer's body and the light purple eyes enter Carrie's body, inside Jennifer's body the hot pink eyes made themselves visible with the rest of her body but in the shadows giving her a shadow like figure but looks female. You can only see her glowing hot pink eyes, she notice that she didn't overshadow Jennifer but enter to some kind of inner dimension inside Jennifer's body "strange I phase myself into Jennifer to overshadow her and now I'm in a dark shadowy area." Talking to herself as she walked in the darkness, she continued walking until she saw something glow in the distance and decided to walk towards it, as she got closer she notice that it had a dark hot pink neon glow to it. When she finally reach it she was surprise to see a really big pink crystal that was twice her size, unknown to her that crystal was a monster token and it still has enough energy to make a few monsters or a certain Ghoul Squad member. She reach out of the shadows to touch it to revealed part of her body, she use her left arm that had a hot pink long glove on it to touch the monster token. As soon as she touch the monster token, it started to emit green glowing energy from it and started to take shape.

Hot pink eyes knows that it was ecto energy coming out of the monster token as it was gathering in one spot in-front of her and taking form, as the last of the green ecto energy came out it was then in gulf in a ball of light for a few seconds then faded away and in it's spot was a very scary ghost. The ghost body is wrap in chains with a few scythe like blade's attach to them, its body look like an old dirty rip bed sheet with a ghostly green glow coming from their hands and face. It would be intimidating for her if it wasn't for the three cloths pens that make it looks like their holding it up. In fact it would have scared anyone in Amity Park except her mother, sister, any member of the Amity Park Babies, and ghosts that haunts Amity Park. The ghost had a mischievous smile on its face like it found its next victim, hot pink eyes rolled her eyes at the ghost failed attempt to scare her then hot pink eyes jammed her hot pink glove covered hand in to the its chest causing the ghost to have a shocked look on its face. Then she pulled and ripped out its ecto core, crushing it right in-front of it, the ghost screamed in pain as it turned back in to pure ecto energy, hot pink eyes notice that the ecto energy was not fading or disappearing that it was staying in place waiting for something to happen. That is when hot pink eyes had a twinkle in her eyes meaning that she has an idea, she place her hot pink glove covered hand on the monster token and focus her energy on the giant token and took control of it.

Once she got control over the monster token she made it absorbed the green ecto energy back in it, as it was absorbing the ecto energy you can see a dark spot appearing in the center of the monster token and continue to grow as it absorb the ecto energy. When the monster token finally absorbed all the ecto energy, hot pink eyes started to form the black mass into a shadowy figure by the looks of it, it was taking a female form. Then hot pink eyes started to draw energy from the inner dimension, instead of dark energy it was a light pink energy as it enter the shadowy female figure. As the light pink energy being absorb by the shadowy female figure it was being envelop by a light pink neon glow until it was engulf by a bright light, as the bright light faded in its place was a perfect replica of Jennifer. From her dirty blond hair to her white sandals platform shoes, and C size chest, the ecto clone of Jennifer then open her eyes for the first time, she a bit confuse of were she was, she look around for a bit and saw nothing but darkness. Hot pink eyes hide in the shadows before the ecto clone see's her, she then notice that the Jennifer clone was looking scared and nervous of not knowing were she is, "where am I?" the ecto clone asked herself, that is when hot pink eye decided to revealed herself . "I can tell you that sweetie" hot pink eyes answered Jennifer's ecto clone while walking out of the shadows.

The Jennifer clone turned her head and saw a teenage girl her age wearing an all hot pink outfit, it had two long hot pink gloves, with matching long nylon like socks, a frilly hot pink top with matching baby bib with a white P on it, she wore a hot pink mask with matching hair accessories, one is a hot pink hair clip on the left side of her head and a hot pink hair cuff that give her hair a big ponytail look. "Who are you and what do you want?" Jennifer's ecto clone asked with a bit of fear in her voice, that is when the hot pink neon glow faded from her to reveal a pair of sky blue eyes that matches her eye shadow. "The name is Padded, daughter to Paddeia leader of the Amity Park Babies, baby sister to Diapertrix, and your new mother, baby girl." Padded told the Jennifer ecto clone with a lovely smile and a motherly voice that surprise the Jennifer clone.


End file.
